Shalla Bal
by Serena Kenobi
Summary: Shalla Bal, Silver Surfer's long lost love, decides to leave Zenn La, their homeplanet, in search of him. She ends up on earth and stays there, anonymous, as a human. What will happen when he arrives? ROTSS AU.
1. Mission

**Shalla-Bal**

**By Serena Kenobi**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: ROTSS AU. What if Shalla-Bal, Silver Surfer's long lost love, had left their home planet of Zenn-La in search of him? What if she had traveled to earth and stayed there, anonymous, until he arrived? Would they ever meet again?**

**Author's note: If you want to learn more about Shalla-Bal, then I suggest you look her up on the internet. The best website would probably be the Marvel Wiki. I picture Shalla-Bal to look more like Kristin Kreuk from Smallville. But then that's just me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silver Surfer, Fantastic Four, or any Marvel comic characters. They belong to Stan Lee and Jack Kirby.  
**

* * *

"Norrin! NORRIN!"

Shalla-Bal bolted upright, chest heaving as she gasped for breath. It was the same dream as before. The same dream that had haunted her ever since her beloved had left to serve the being known as Galactus. He had done it to spare her and their world. But would she ever see him again? It had been over a month now, and the usual peace that the planet of Zenn-La brought her did nothing for her anguished state.

She ran a hand though her dark hair and rubbed her tired green eyes. This was no good. Zenn-La brought her no comfort any longer. It had been her home ever since she had been born, but without Norrin, it wasn't a home anymore.

Shalla-Bal slipped out of bed and stared out the window, gazing up at the stars. She wondered if Norrin was up there. Maybe he was watching her too, somewhere. What if she found out where exactly he was?

_I'm going insane, _she thought tiredly, moving away from the window. _I can't even begin to think about leaving Zenn-La. It's my home – I've never lived anywhere else. Everyone I've ever known and loved is here – except Norrin. _The thought of him brought tears to her eyes, and she turned and looked back up at the sky. She frowned in determination and sighed. _I wonder if our people still possess space-travel technology. _She then smiled. _Only one way to find out._

* * *

"Are you… crazy? Shalla-Bal, what are you thinking?"

Shalla-Bal couldn't help but glare at Yarro Gort, one of Zenn-La's most prominent scientists. "It's the only way," she replied simply. "I have to find Norrin."

"But we've never used space-travel since the Enlightenment!" Yarro persisted. "Shalla-Bal, Norrin is gone. He made a choice, and although he saved our world, he chose to leave it behind. You must make your own. There are rumors that you might become leader of Zenn-La next." He took her hand. "There is nothing for you out there."

Shalla-Bal pulled her hand away, fighting down feelings of anger and frustration. "No. I need to find him. I have to know what's happened to him. If that is risking my life and position here, so be it." She turned and walked away. "And if you will not help me, then I will find other resources."

Yarro watched her leave, his dark eyes glittering with a hidden menace. His fists clenched, and he turned and strode away.

* * *

Shalla-Bal hurried into the central gardens, where she found Skrull Draskis waiting for her. He bowed low and said in his deep, rather gravelly voice, "You needed me, my lady?"

Shalla-Bal nodded and smiled gratefully. "Yes, I do, Draskis. I need a ship. One that can travel far and fast across the galaxy."

"What for, may I ask?" He questioned, confused.

She took a deep breath and said, "I need to find Norrin Radd. The only way to do that is to look for him. I have to look for fresh, healthy planets that Galactus would want. If I find one, I may find Norrin."

"That is extremely dangerous, especially for one such as yourself," Draskis commented.

"Please, Draskis," Shalla-Bal begged. "I'll go by myself – I just need to find him. I have to know if he's all right."

Draskis finally nodded, staring at her through his black eyes. "Very well. I will arrange everything. Expect me to call on you within the next few days."

Shalla-Bal beamed. "Thank you," she said, taking his green hand in her own and squeezing it. Finally, she would be able to leave Zenn-La and find Norrin. She only hoped she was not too late.

True to his word, Draskis reported back to Shalla-Bal with a ship and the necessary equipment to travel far into space. He also gave Shalla-Bal a list of all known young and healthy planets.

"One of these is particularly interesting," he said. "It is a planet called Earth, home to beings known as humans. We have encountered their kind before. They are strong-willed, stubborn people. They look almost exactly like you, however."

Shalla-Bal raised her eyebrows. "Humans, you say? And they look like Zenn-Lavians?"

"Yes. A cruder and more violent species than yourselves, but they are capable of great destruction."

Shalla-Bal looked at the map of Earth. "That looks to be a choice Galactus would make," she suddenly said, "I'm going there."

"You will… just… stay there?" Draskis said, surprised. "Leave Zenn-La behind, perhaps forever?"

"If it means finding Norrin again, yes," replied she firmly. "I'm going to Earth, and I will become one of the humans. I don't know how long it will take, but I have to do this."

Draskis sighed. "Very well," he answered in his gravelly voice, "but you might need protection."

"What are you suggesting?" She asked warily.

"I will come with you to Earth and watch out for you if need be," he said. "I will also become a human."

"Draskis, that's very kind of you, but I really don't think that's necessary," Shalla-Bal said, shaking her raven head.

Draskis nodded. "Nevertheless, I feel it would be the wisest decision. I am going with you."

Shalla-Bal grinned. "Thank you. You do not know how much I appreciate everything you've done for me. I am in your debt."

"We are even now," he insisted, "For it is you and your people who have helped me to become a better person."

Shalla-Bal squeezed his shoulder lightly. "We should make preparations to leave soon," she said softly. "I don't want to waste any time."

Draskis nodded. "Of course."

In her mind, Shalla-Bal was nearly jumping out of her skin. She was doing it. She was finally leaving Zenn-La to look for Norrin. Only time would tell if her mission would be successful.

* * *


	2. Shayna

Shalla-Bal

By Serena Kenobi

Author's note: Wow, I didn't expect this much of a positive reply. You're right, I wanted to do something completely different and out-of-the-blue, and I thought that Shalla-Bal and Norrin made a good pair, despite their not getting together in the comics, and although I'll always love Sue/Norrin, I think Shalla needs a chance, too. The possibilities are endless here!

Okay, does anyone know what's up with Ff (dot) net? I can't make anything bold-type! It's so irritating!

Disclaimer: I don't pretend to own Silver Surfer, Shalla-Bal, or Fantastic Four.

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER 

Susan Storm sighed and flicked off the TV. Didn't people have anything better to do that gossip about her and Reed's upcoming marriage?_Guess not, _she thought miserably. If someone had told her a year ago that she'd be engaged to the smartest man on the planet, a world-wide famous superhero, and able to turn invisible, she would've laughed. Now, she wouldn't be surprised by anything.

"Miss Susan?"

"What is it, Roberta?"

"There's a lady here to see you. Says it's important."

Susan rose to her feet and grinned. "Good! Must be the wedding planner," she muttered under her breath. Into the intercom, she said, "Thanks, Roberta, tell her I'll be right there."

Upon meeting the supposed wedding planner, Susan felt this odd 'other-worldly' sense from the young woman. In truth, Sue supposed she _looked_ ordinary for a human being – no claws or horns or anything unusual, but the woman had such a presence, an aura about her that Sue, despite her stature and place in the world, felt almost insignificant. Maybe the woman had been some kind of ruler or was connected to another family in a past life, she mused jokingly. "Hi, I'm Sue Storm," she smiled, holding out a hand.

The woman was about her height, had an almost jealously slim waist, dark, flowing hair and deep sea-green eyes that seemed to see more than most. She was, to put it bluntly, gorgeous. She reached out and shook Sue's offered hand. "I'm Shayna," she nodded, returning Sue's smile with an even more fabulous one. "Shayna Balt."

Sue frowned. "You're not the wedding planner I hired," she said.

Shayna laughed. "I hope not," she answered, smiling. "I'm incredibly disorganized."

Sue couldn't help but laugh as well. "So, Miss Balt," she said, "I'm a little confused. If you're not the wedding planner, then who are you? You said it was important."

"It was - is. I'm actually a scientist of sorts, and I was wondering if I could help you and Dr. Richards here in the labs of the Baxter Building. Kind of as an assistant. I'd do whatever was needed."

Sue was perplexed but curious. "Is there anything in particular you wanted to work on?"

"Well, actually," Shayna blushed, "I'm rather new to this, but I'm interested in astronomy and physics. I know Dr. Richards is incredibly smart, and I just thought… well, if you don't want an assistant…"

Sue shrugged. "I'd have to see if Reed would like it. I'm perfectly fine with it. Personally," she went on, ushering Shayna further into the home, "I think Reed could use the help right now. He's got so many different things he's working on – and I've got the wedding – that I think it would be great to have a helper around. You say you're a scientist?"

"Yes, but I could use the training," Shayna said. "I've heard Dr. Richards speak on occasion, and I think he's the only person who can help me find what I'm looking for."

"Well, Reed's not here right now, but would you like a cup of coffee? We can talk about what you want to do here."

Shayna nodded and smiled softly. "I'd like that."

* * *

Reed Richards came home from a conference later that evening, tired and irritated. He'd just met a General Hager who apparently disliked him immensely. For what reason he didn't know, but he felt that the man didn't like him. At all. 

"Hey, Stretch!"

Reed sighed and didn't bother to turn around as he entered the elevator. "Hey, Johnny."

Johnny, smiling as always, slipped into the elevator with him and watched Mr. Fantastic silently for a moment. "What's on your mind?"

"You wouldn't want to know."

"If it involves sciency things, no, I wouldn't."

The doors opened, and they stepped out. Reed plunked his keys down on the front desk and tossed his jacket onto the back of the sofa as he entered the lab. To his surprise, Sue was chatting away with an extraordinarily beautiful young woman about the wonders of astronomy and math. "Sue?" He said uncertainly.

Sue turned and smiled. "Reed, you're home!" Reed came forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, right, introductions. Reed, this is Shayna Balt – Shayna, this is Reed."

"Pleasure to meet you," Shayna's low, pleasant voice said as the woman nodded.

"Shayna's a scientist looking to be an assistant here," Sue explained. "I told her you might be able to help her out."

Reed was surprised at Sue's willingness to let someone else into their quartet of sorts, but he knew that he could use the help, and he voiced that declaration to the women. "I'd be happy to take on an assistant," he smiled. "I love teaching."

Shayna beamed. "Thank you," she said in a sincere tone, "You don't know how much I appreciate it."

"Where are you staying?" Sue asked.

"Actually I'm looking around…"

"Well, why don't you stay here?" Sue said. "Plenty of room."

Reed was getting more and more flabbergasted at Sue's welcoming behavior. Maybe it was the whole… engagement thing.

Shayna looked abashed. "I wouldn't want to intrude."

The woman sounded like she was a well-bred lady from the eighteenth century, Reed mused.

"Nonsense!" He found his voice. "You wouldn't be any trouble at all. We'd be glad to have you. It'll give me the chance to get to know you better, see what you want to do with your career. I can help more that way." He threw her a reassuring smile, and Sue nodded at him, pleased.

Shayna bit her lip. "Well, if you're both sure it's all right – I don't want to get in the way of your wedding planning or any such thing like that…"

"Of course you won't," Sue said firmly. "Actually, I insist. It'll be nice to have another smart girl around. Maybe you can help me by bringing Reed out of the lab once in a while."

Reed gave her a chagrined look.

There was a loud whistling from behind, and all three people turned to see Johnny staring at them. Or, more specifically, Shayna.

"Where have you _been_ all my life?" He asked dreamily.

Shayna Balt, previously known as Shalla-Bal, merely smiled.

* * *

If you're wondering about Draskis, don't worry, he's still around... we'll catch up to him in the next chapter. Until then, leave a review to let me know what you think! 

- Serena Kenobi


	3. Trust

**Shalla-Bal**

**By Serena Kenobi**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy! Getting close to the appearance of a familiar face... **

* * *

Sue sighed. "Johnny, this is Shayna, Shayna, this is my brother, Johnny."

"Ladies call me Torch," Johnny smirked, coming up to Shayna.

Shayna smiled and held out a hand. "Nice to meet you, _Johnny_," she said.

Johnny flashed her a charming grin and held onto the hand longer than he should have. "A beautiful name for an even more beautiful woman," he said cheekily.

Sue snorted. "Johnny, you're supposed to be welcoming our guest, _not _hitting on her with incredibly cheesy pick-up lines."

"Ya better get used to it," a new voice growled from behind them. Ben came plodding in, holding a drink in his hands. "Ben Grimm," he said, holding out a large, stony hand to Shayna, who beamed and shook it.

"Shayna," she replied. "It's an honor to meet you all. I look forward to my time here."

"Wait, what?" Johnny was laughing incredulously. "Did you just say: 'Looking forward to _your time_'? Here? With us?"

"That's exactly what she said," Reed told him while taking a seat behind one of the desks. "Shayna's going to be staying with us for a while as an assistant of mine."

Johnny's grin grew wider. "You're kidding!"

"So that means you'd better treat her with respect or else I'll kick your fiery butt all the way out of the building!" Sue snarled to her brother.

Shayna looked embarrassed. "I don't want to cause any trouble between you," she said uncomfortably.

"No," Sue shook her head, "don't worry about it. Johnny needs to learn how to treat women with respect, anyway. Come on, I'll show you to your room."

* * *

"They're so nice, Draskis," Shalla said, brushing her long raven hair as she stared at her reflection in the mirror of her recently acquired bathroom. "I have a feeling these people might be the ones to help me find Norrin. Dr. Richards, I believe, is up to the challenge. He's incredibly smart."

"Hmm," Draskis said skeptically as he lay curled on Shayna's bed in the form of her cat. "We will see. You must be patient and wait to see if they are trustworthy enough to trust with a secret as great as yours."

Shayna came back into the bedroom and sat on the bed. "Why wouldn't they be trustworthy? I have no reason to distrust them."

"My dear, you have known them for a day," Draskis said, amused.

"You doubt my ability to judge people correctly?" Shayna said, hurt.

Draskis purred. "No, Shalla, of course not. But I suggest we wait at least another month before telling them who you are."

Shalla-Bal sighed and lay back on the pillow. "Another month is another month wasted when we could – should – be searching for Norrin," she said, frustrated. "I feel as if I'm not getting anything done."

"Patience," Draskis told her. "You will find him. Just wait."

Shalla-Bal was reluctant to admit it, but she knew he was correct.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Shalla-Bal learned everything from astronomy to quantum physics. She was grateful to Reed for allowing her to be his assistant, and he was more than happy to teach someone who didn't laugh at his geeky ramblings and was eager to learn everything he could teach her. He was also astounded at how fast she could pick things up, especially the more complicated physics. Shalla finally felt like she was making progress, and she hoped that it was only a matter of time before she was able to look for Norrin.

Four weeks after Shalla's arrival, Shalla was working the lab silently while Reed was on the other side of the room doing the same. Shalla wondered whether or not to tell Reed about her true identity, as it had been a month, but she was unsure of how to proceed. Finally, she looked at him and said, "Dr. Richards, do you mind if I ask a question?"

Reed looked up at her after a moment. "Not at all, Shayna."

"Do you... how do I phrase this," Shalla frowned. "Do you... believe in other-worldly beings?"

Reed paused to think about it. "Yes, I do. Why?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

Reed smiled. "Shayna, you know you can tell any of us anything," he said comfortingly. "Well, except maybe for Johnny," he added as an afterthought.

Shalla-Bal blushed and grinned. "He is... an interesting character."

"To say the least," Reed said, amused.

Susan entered the room, and much to Shalla-Bal's horror and amusement, was holding Draskis and petting him. "You have such a cute cat," Sue smiled.

"Thank you," Shalla choked, biting back a laugh. She saw Draskis's cat eyes glaring daggers at her. "You might want to put him down, though. He can get a little uppity if you hold him for too long." She hid a smile as Draskis silently snarled at her.

Sue placed him down. "Okay. How's it going, you two?"

"Great!" Reed said. "How was the dress fitting?"

"Oh, you know," Sue shrugged. "Normal. Annoying. And we have the rehearsal for the wedding on Tuesday, you know."

"I know," Reed sighed, rubbing his head. "But I have so much work to get done. There's been reports of a strange anomaly off the coast of Japan."

Shalla frowned. "What kind of anomaly?"

"I'm not sure yet. But I-" Reed paused as he tapped something on his computer. "That's strange," he muttered. "There's just been another unusual occurrence... this one's in Egypt. There's been... snow in Egypt!"

"Snow?" Susan echoed in disbelief.

Shalla raised her eyebrows. "That is strange." _I suppose... although I really don't know much about Egypt. Well, now's as good a time as any to learn, I suppose. _

"I'll have to do some more research on this," Reed said while frantically tapping away. "Shay, could you help me with this?"

"But Reed! We have the dinner in an hour!" Sue glared at him.

Reed froze. "Dinner?"

"Yes. Don't you remember? I told you last week."

"Must've slipped my mind," the scientist said sheepishly. "Where are we going again?"

Sue sighed. "We're going out with Ben and Alicia." She glanced at Shalla-Bal. "You can come too, if you want, Shayna. I don't want you to feel left out."

"Oh, that's all right," Shalla said. "As a matter of fact, I have an idea. I'll stay here and finish up the work Dr. Richards needs done."

"Are you sure?" Sue said doubtfully.

Shalla smiled. "Go out and have some fun. I'll be fine here. I'm not one for parties, anyway."

Reed shot her a relieved grin. "Thanks, Shayna, I appreciate it." He nodded as Sue dragged him out of the room.

Shalla looked at the computer screen and rubbed her head. What were these unnatural anomalies?

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun DUN!! And so it begins. This story will deviate somewhat, even from the beginning, from ROTSS. Anyway, feel free to review!**

**- Serena **


End file.
